In biological and chemical solid sample preparation, the bottleneck process is often the process of sample disintegration, which starts with sample milling/grinding, homogenization, and lysis. For instance, often biological molecules of interest are contained within cells, which requires cell lysis to free the molecules of interest into a component of a sample so that it may be further processed (e.g., purified). Usually the process continues by sample clarification, wherein after the sample is processed in some form of mill or homogenizer, and following homogenization and lysis, it is transferred to either a centrifuge or vacuum filtration station for clarification/separation. During centrifugation or vacuum filtration, liquid and solid fractions are separated, and usually the liquid fraction is further used for further purification of molecules of interest. Generally, the sample needs to change its container between the homogenization and separation steps. The transfer may result in a reduced yield of the molecules of interest (e.g., due to adhesion to the sample containers) and/or a dilution of the sample if the sample containers are washed to improve yield. Even if the samples are held in the same containers, many times by moving containers from one machine or station to another, the samples can become mispositioned and/or mislabeled/misidentified. Furthermore, transfer ads another time-wasting step to already bottlenecked process.